Kurumiru And Koromori's Fruity Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Koromori teases Kurumiru that there is a volcano filled with fruits seemingly endless, and thus, the two decide to head to the volcano to chow down. But can they possibly make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Kurumiru And Koromori's Fruity Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Bugs, bugs everywhere. Kurumiru looks adorable with that little sailor's hat of his. And I wanted to use Koromori, because he has lots of potential. Heh heh, if you actually too a closer look and noticed, their names are very close and similar to each other. Pretty freaky, ain't it? So yeah, it's another Pokemon fanfic for the day, gentlemen. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Kurumiru, the bug-grass type caterpillar Pokemon, was on a fresh green leave of a long, steady branch on a huge maple oak tree, sleeping away as he cuddled on himself. He was then tapped on the head by a male, deep toned Koromori, a psychic-flying type bat Pokemon who had no eyes whatsoever. Kurumiru blinked with curiosity as he tapped Kurumiru, waking the little caterpillar Pokemon up.

"Hey. Kurumiru. Hey, little chap." Koromori said in a quite voice as he nudged Kurumiru.

Kurumiru yawned as he stretched his body, blinking several times as he looked up at Koromori. "Ugh... Koromori, you sound like James Wood." He muttered in a cute, high pitched voice.

Koromori scoffed as he shook his head. "Yeah, and you sound like Thurop Van Orman. Get up, I found some sweet stuff back at the volcano."

Kurumiru was baffled, his jaw dropped down in disbelief. "A... volcano! That's insane! I'm not going there! No way!"

"But there's lots of apples..." Koromori teased as he nudged Kurumiru some more. "Eh, eh? What'cha think, apples? Eh?"

"Apples...?" Kurumiru started as he began to drool, extending upward.

"And oranges, and bananas..." Koromori commented further, chuckling a bit as he hovered around Kurumiru.

Kurumiru opened his mouth as his drool turned into a waterfall of drool, his eyes turning big as cutesy white spots appeared, not believing what he was hearing.

Koromori chuckled as he picked up Kurumiru, flying towards the southwestern direction within the clear blue sky as he told Kurumiru, "Mah boi, just stick with me, and you'll have all the fruit you can die for." He laughed heartily while Kurumiru continued drooling, in delight of having all the fruits in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurumiru and Koromori were way high in the sky, with Koromori being able to carry Kurumiru. The two small Pokemon looked down to see the wide open meadows with several trees planted firmly in the ground, looking up ahead to see a spouting of hot molten magma and candy. Koromori chuckled as Kurumiru's mouth started watering, allowing the bat Pokemon to carry himself and the caterpillar Pokemon there faster.

"Koro, you were right! The candy is erupting alongside the lava!" Kurumiru squealed as he stopped giggling, opening his eyes as he screamed in horror, realizing that the fire's presence was there as well. "MAGMA! MAGMA MAGMA MAGMA!"

"Quit your blabbering, kid. It won't do us any good if we don't get there," Koromori demanded as he tried his best to calm and quiet down Kurumiru.

As Koromori kept flapping his wings and Kurumiru kept screaming in horror, several tiny balls of fire erupted from the volcano, heading towards the two Pokemon. Koromori and Kurumiru both screamed in unison as they were knocked down by one of the balls of fire, heading into a pit within the grass, tumbling down the dirt tunnel as the light of day was covered up by more dirt.

"Do you see now? This is exactly why you should keep your mouth shut, you twerp!" Koromori exclaimed angrily as he and Kurumiru continued screaming, tumbling down until they reached the end with a **THUD**.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurumiru and Koromori both groaned as they woke up, unwary of where they were. Koromori got up, flapping above as he looked around, to see nothing but boiling lava, molten magma, and fire, fire everywhere.

"Hey kid. Kid, get up and take a look at this," Koromori stated as his mouth opened wide, revealing his single lone tooth.

Kurumiru groaned as he stretched his cute little caterpillar body, standing up as he blinked several times, glancing at Koromori. "What is it now? We just crashed, and-" He then realized that they were inside the volcano, squealing in horror as he had a panic attack. "We're in the volcano? WAH!" He ran around in circles screaming as he cried, wanting to escape. "Get me out get me out get me out!"

Koromori sighed as he shook his head, tackling directly into Kurumiru, which sadly got him knocked into the lava. Kurumiru screamed in pain as he leapt out, landing on top of Koromori.

"This is insane! This is unhealthy!" Kurumiru exclaimed as he shivered, greatly frightened. "I wanna go back home, Koromori. Please!"

Koromori groaned as he headed westward, exploring the volcano as he went through one of the holes. "Come on, you stinking leaf baby! You're an embarrassment to me, and an embarrassment to nature."

Kurumiru groaned as he hung onto Koromori's head as they ventured further into the volcano, in search of fruit. And candy.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurumiru and Koromori were further inside the volcano, spotting the secret loot of fruits and candy nearby. The two gasped in glee as Koromori flew faster, slowly getting closer and closer. Of course, Koromori was luckily fast enough to swerve around the abrupt lava that erupted from the molten magma below as Kurumiru hung on tightly, doing his best to not fall in and burn himself to death. At long last, the two small Pokemon were finally right in front of the precious, sweet loot.

"Look, boi, fruits! Far beyond the eye can see!" Koromori exclaimed as he dashed towards the fruit, dropping Kurumiru on the hardened molten magma. He dove right into the fruit as he squealed with joy, proclaiming, "This is the best day ever!"

Kurumiru groaned as he got up, shaking his head, squirming towards the fruit. "But Koro... what if this fruit is forbidden?"

Koromori stared blankly at Kurumiru, laughing at his too cute face. "Bwa ha ha! As if! I've been dying to come here since forever, and I have no intentions to leave!" As he bit into another green apple, the ground shake, the walls crumbling. Koromori and Kurumiru exclaimed in shock as Kurumiru squirmed right next to Koromori, trembling with fright. Out from the magma came out Warubiru, who bellowed loudly as the entire volcano shook.

"No one dares to eat the forbidden fruit of my volcano! NO ONE!" The gigantic red colored crocodile Pokemon proclaimed as he used Outrage, causing Kurumiru and Koromori to go through a nightmarish world of pain so horrible, it could not be described in words.

"Koromori!" Kurumiru exlcaimed as he closed his eyes.

"My precious fruit!" Koromori exclaimed as he dropped his apple.

And within a few mere seconds, the entire volcano exploded, fire, lava, magma, and fruit going everywhere as the ground shook. Kurumiru and Koromori screamed as they held onto each other, blasting off again into the clear blue sky.

**THE END**


End file.
